Naruto No Rouran
by Adam02
Summary: Hi Guys this is my first Time travel fic. I wrote it based on the Movie: Thousand towers, which I find wierd that no one as done Justice to this Genre of fanfic in recent time except for Neon. This is a Rinnegan, Taijustu and Fuinjutsu Naruto. No Ninjustsu whatsoever except Rinnegan based ones. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto No Rouran.

Adam02 Does Not Own Naruto.

AN: Hi guys and sexy ladies this is my first Naruto time travel flic, I honestly feel this department is seriously lacking in the creative department, no offence but apart from Neon Zangetsu's Die another day, There isn't much quality in this department not to talk about originality. So Here I was watching, the only time travel arc in Naruto...Bam like a million Pounds bitch it hit me...Why hasn't anyone writing this? So here it is Naruto No Rouran! I am assuming any Naruto fan as watched this movie? Plus I figured out what the Ryuumyaku actually was. Kaguya's prison! It's the only explanation. Sara's is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, which means they were guardians of the prison, plus what better place to seal her than in a desert?

Naruto is going to possess the Rinnegan right of the bat, but he will not use any form of Ninjutsu at all, because honestly, it has been revealed that Ninjutsu is shit, the most powerful techniques in Naruto are chakra manipulations, BL's and Fuinjutsu. So this is going to be a Rinnegan, Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu Naruto, Will he remember how he appeared in Rouran? Nope. Then how will he learn about the Rinnegan... That you will read and find out, Also instead of twenty years back in the past this flic will take place, during the second war, when Minato and Kushina where kids.

Finally, Review, that is all I ask for, that is all you can give me, if you want me to push out updates on all my fics review because to be honest I almost gave up on writing Fanfic completely, I was like. What do I gain out of this? Which is your appreciation? If I can't get it then to hell with writing on with FM manager! Now unto to the story!

BEGIN.

The frigid deserts of the land of wind, bared witness to the countries name, howling winds, stopped by nothing rolled through the desert landscape, dust storms where more frequent than the several visits the countries Daimyo paid to Geisha houses. One would ask who could leave in such a place. Nomads? Rouge Ninja's hiding from their respective villages. Well that would be true for other parts of the land of wind but, these particular stretch of sandy land was occupied by the third wonder of the shinobi world.

Rouran. Also known as the city of towers, stood proudly alone, in the blistering heat. Towers as tall as they could ever come made of a material quite rare in the elemental nation. Chakra metal. The city surprisingly was ruled by a single queen, her husband is unknown to all but her, and currently the queen of Rouran could be seen sitting cross legged in her cathedral, cooing childishly at the bundle in her arm, the sheer delight in her eyes could only be rivaled by another mother.

''Aren't you the most beautiful thing, Sara-chan.'' The queen muttered with a childish tone placing butterfly kisses all over the babies toned skin and head, which was covered with silky red hair. Suddenly little Sara began to cry, her head turning instinctively towards her mother's bosom, which at this point started dripping milk reacting to the babies wails.

Sighing silently, the queen moved to expose, one of her breast for her child to suckle on.

''Seramu-sama. Seramu-sama.'' A man came calling, running as fast as any civilian man possibly could.

Queen Seramu quickly re-adjusted her garment lest the man got an eye full of her breast. Looking up she was greeted to sight of one if the gate guards skidding to a screeching halt infront of her making enough noise, for baby Sara's attention to be directed at him a purple ringed eyes staring at him with unhidden curiosity.

''Seramu-sama. Sorry for disturbing your peace my queen but, there is a situation that needs your immediate attention.'' The man huffed out.

''My attention. Alas I remember delegating most duties to my advisors until my hime is old enough to walk. Have you informed them of this situation,'' She questioned. Her voice soft yet they remained as firm as they ever would.

''Actually My queen they were the ones who asked for your presence as they fill your wise words would aid the situation.'' The man said before quickly dropping to knees, his head making quick friends with the stunning marble floor.

A slight giggle fled Seramu's lips, steadily with grace only one born of royalty could possess and perhaps shinobi's, she stood up her daughter firmly in her grasp. The young girl yet still staring intently at the young man who noticed her stare and smiled at her. To which she giggled loudly in return.

''It seems she likes you.'' Seramu stated.

''Hai, You have a lovely daughter my lady.''

''Thank you, would you be so kind as to lead the way?''

''H- Hai!'' He stuttered out before rushing to his queen side and led her to the throne hall.

Like all things with Rouran the throne room did not disappoint, it was breath taking as well as inspiration giving, Painting that could only have been drawn by the best decorated the ceiling, the chairs were made of pure gold and the softest cushion. One might wonder where the money came from.

The city of Rouran traded in Chakra, yes chakra. Which they sold to other cities and country in the form of electricity, which they transported via very powerful Chakra receivers mined from the grounds of Rouran, which they also sold for sixty thousand Ryo per ounce, forty thousand lower than what the land of Iron traded for. Life was good and the economy was flourishing, food was plentiful as they traded electricity for fresh produce from the land of vegetable, which was transported instantly to them thanks to the Nindamie Hokage's help.

''My queen.'' The four councilors jointly greeted bowing low to show respect, but that did not interest the Iron queen in the least, her focus was on the baby who laid on the oval table, giggling and playing with a should which was used to cover his nakedness, but one feature stood out the most.

''Kami-sama. His eyes.'' Seramu muttered before moving towards the child and picking him up alongside her daughter to get a better look at him.

''Where did you find this. Gift to mankind.'' Seramu muttered smiling brightly at the two children who were reaching for each other.

'' The gate guards found the child a mile away from the entrance unclothed and abandoned.''

A gasp left the queens lips. To leave a child in such a condition was appalling and inhumane.

''If that's the case.'' Seramu began taking her sit whilst the councilors all remained standing, still she said otherwise.

''What do you purpose we should do with him.'' It was a question she asked to no one and yet to everyone, her eyes never once stopped staring at the babies eyes who also stared back at her.

''Well I…I suggest we hand him over to Sunagakure, they would know what to do, Those eyes will make him a target should he be spotted by foreign Shinobi's, which in turn would make us a target and we are not capable of fighting of any shinobi's our peace exist because we maintain a valuable neutrality to all nations. This child might jeopardize it.'' Councilor Aobata suggested, he was a young man in his twenties, rather plain looking except from the royal robes he wore.

Seramu nodded in understanding, at what was been said.

''Well I think we should kill him.'' Gasp and murmurs exploded in the room, outrage and in some cases insults were hurled at the man who spoke.

He was a puppet user, or rather former puppet user, who had been crippled during the first shinobi war, he aged at seventy, understandably his opinion carried weight in any shinobi related matter.

''Mukade-san. Is there a reason for suggesting such a thing.''

''A very good reason my queen, that child would tip what is known as the balance of power amongst the four great nations. Those eyes as we all know are the eyes of Kami herself, eyes that legends tell would be awakened by the one who would end all wars or destroy us all. Would it not be better to eradicate such a threat before it can grow, right now we enjoy a sudden peace or rather peaceful war, the great nations and several minor ones are gathering their forces once more eventually another war would rise up from the bitter ashes of the war past? This child could be the match to which would ignite said war.'' A cold silence filled the room, now no one could argue with his point of view.

''I am sorry Mukade-san but I disagree.'' Well no one except the queen herself.

''Do you know what I see when I look at this baby. I simply see. A baby and nothing more, to take the life of such a pure life is simply wrong.'' Nods of agreement once again filled the room.

''Also If this child could one day become strong enough to upset the delicate balance created by the Shodaime Hokage, then he could one day become our greatest protector, With our economy booming, it is only a matter of time before the wicked set there gaze onto us, perhaps the child's appearance at our gates is a gift from the Ryuumyaku, perhaps I could be drawing at straws but either way. My decision is this child will remain in Rouran; Knowledge of his existence must never leave our gates. Our propel will be his people, our food will be his food. What we love will be what he will love.'' The queen finished amidst claps and nods of acknowledgment.

''And how do you. Intend to bring your words to fruition.'' Mukade interrupted the joyous moment, kill joy he may be, but a kill joy with a point should not be ignored.

''From this moment onwards, this child's name will be.

''**Naruto.''** A soul chilling voice called out to her.

''Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Second heir to the throne of Rouran. Child of Seramu Uzumaki, brother of Sara Uzumaki, wielder of the eyes of legend.'' Seramu announced, a second later everyone else in the room fell to their knees and proclaimed.

''All hail Uzumaki Naruto. Second heir to the throne of Rouran. Child of Seramu Uzumaki, brother of Sara Uzumaki, wielder of the Rinnegan.'' They all proclaimed firmly.

A few minutes later the room was emptied out, all the councilors went back to their duties, aware that change is coming; no one was to ever know of the Origins of Uzumaki Naruto apart from them. From today on he was the queen's flesh and blood born from the fruits of her womb.

''Wah. Wah. Wah.'' Wail after wail escaped both baby's mouth as they cried loudly, those wails soon quieted down as there tiny lips were plug with the queens soft and milk leaking nipples.

A soft moan and sigh escaped her lips, as they began to suckle relieving her of the pressure which had built up in her breast for quite a long time now, plus it also helped that both babies tongues where coated with chakra causing a delicious sensation on her already sensitive nipples. Many mothers would argue it was there children way of saying thank you.

''Sara-chan. Naruto-kun.'' Seramu murmured as she watches them feed, their eyes slowly embracing sleep.

''I promise to be the best mother you two could ever as for.''

''I will protect you both with my life and ten times over.'' Leaning down she placed soft kisses on their heads before slightly rest her back on the pillow. Looking to her side, she stared at a picture of a man with, spikey black hair which fell to his lower back and covered one of his eyes. This man who was easily fifteen or so years her elder, herself been only twenty-nine years old. Was the father of her child Sara.

END.

That's the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Remember review your thoughts, questions and suggestions. That is all I ask from you all.

Jane.


	2. Meet the heirs

**Naruto No Rouran.**

Adam02 does not own Naruto, or FIFA or else I would simply have Suarez were a facemask like Tobi. Lol.

BEGIN.

Cold, quiet and windy, the same trend. The same trend, the same routine, it is no secret that living in the desert, your closest neighbors been a village of puppet users and poison applicant

Ants could limit your choice of well who to converse with, now many Rouran would complain about this fact from time to time.

They all wished to enjoy days filled with laughter, some wished for places to spend their money, to be more specific Geisha houses which are now a kind of epidemic in the elemental lands now.

After the first war many young girls where left to fend for themselves many of them from shinobi heritage, gifting them marvelous bodies and very alluring visage to them, as the notion goes. Anything to survive, those young girls sold their body to the highest bidder, per hour, per minute or if you were rich enough on a daily tally. Of course, this was morally wrong, in all sense of the word a slander and disgrace on the legacy of all those Shinobi's who had fought and died for there believes, for their lands, For their Daimyo's.

Daimyo's how she hated those fat measly, whoring bastards, they had young beautiful girls in there tens living in castles and palaces all over, rumor had it that they bedded several girls each night should any bear the fruits of the womb, she would be killed and replaced, an harsh and cruel act done by the Daimyo's wife, Cruel perhaps but un called for. No, because there can never be two heirs to the throne should that happen the country would fall apart just as the grass country had and land of the waterfall. While the vacuum of power drove brother to kill brother neighboring countries made land grabs at them till all that was left was there Hidden village and a few minor towns.

All this happened because there were two Heirs to a seat of power. Perhaps. Many would say, but shinobi's would argue that, should the first born been a Shinobi, his younger brother who trained in the art of swordsmanship, would not have tried to usurp power, others would argue that had the Daimyo kept it in his pants none of that would have happened and the world would have been spared a war.

Queen Seramu sat. Her legs crossed in a way that allowed her to breast-feed the little blond boy in her arms. Well not so little anymore. Both children where two months away from their first birthday, Of course she had no idea when Naruto was born so, the queen decided to have both there day of birth as one and the same. Both of her children looked arguably the same age and.

''Wah. Wah!'' Naruto cried out. Snapping the queen out of her musing before she pushed her enlarge nipple back into his mouth, that shut him up, quick, his little hands then got all grabby with her breast, squeezing lightly and then stopping to swallow. Before squeezing again.

Seramu grinned. ''You shouldn't eat so much Naru-chan.'' She teased teasingly as she adjusted his little fuzzy cap which made the baby stop suckling and look up at her, ripple eyes that showed innocence so pure, not even the hatred of this world would dare to taint.

Leaning down she gently kissed his forehead. ''So cute.'' Seramu muttered. Which made Naruto bestow a full-blown smile upon her? Gums and all. Then he went back to suckling.

For the life of it. She could not figure out how Naruto was able to distinguish between her breast and a feeding bottle. Sara could not, she noted looking over to her daughter who appeared to be sleeping and eating. How she did that, Seramu did not know.

Slowly the constant tug she felt on her breast stopped and she found Naruto asleep. Slowly. Oh so slowly she removed him from her chest and placed him on her bed next to his sister. The two seemed to exhale deeply at the same time, before they once again resumed their slumber.

Gently, she played down, stared at her children as they slept, Seramu's thoughts drifted off to memories she had long since buried, memories of that horrendous war. Of the Shinobi who she fell in love with, who saved her from a life of been some man's toy and allowed the opportunity of been a queen. She missed him; rumor had it that he was killed a few years back by the First Hokage. Nevertheless, she knew deep down, she knew his heart still pumped blood.

Madara Uchiha was just like the legendary cat summons of the Uchiha clan. He was a man with nine lives.

Scene change.

''You are certain of what you say?''

''Hai. The child possesses the eyes of legend I bore witness to them myself.''

''I see. Very useful information, very useful indeed.'' A man cloaked in darkness muttered before tossing a pouch towards his informant, said man hastily caught it and made the pouch vanish. Their meeting over the pair departed from, one back to his home in Rouran with his seventeen year old pride. Another to company of the women, he had, purchased for the night.

A sense of fulfillment and caution filled his mind.

'I have to be very accurate with my steps from here there are no rooms for mistakes.'

'None at all.'

Two months later, October.

Long live the heirs. Long live the heirs. Long live Rouran!

Cheers and jubilation filled the large ballroom women dressed in the finest silk Kimono Ryo and diamond gems could buy, said gems firmly planted on their necks and wrist, on each corner of the room laid several shinobi's, many will argue that Rouran had never been saver?

''A wonderful party, woman Seramu. I, no we are highly honored to have been invited.''

''Oh, but the honor is all mine, it is not every day you are blessed with the presence of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandamie Hokage of Konoha. The Kami No shinobi, Is not that the title you are hailed as?''

''Hm. Indeed though I do not believe myself worthy of such a title.''

''Ne! Sensei you are so worthy, I have seen you fight nothing is like it! You are like a shredder of men, a briefcase of ass kicking a.''

''Damn it be quiet Jiraya! Do you have to be such a baka! Infront of the queen no less!'' A stunning blond haired girl dressed in an elegant kimono, which hugged her developing figure quite nicely, berated as she held him up by the helm of his kimono, which was quite shocking really, the boy was quite tall and muscular especially compared to the lanky, pale skinned young man standing a few feet away from them, perfectly ignoring the fighting pair, preferring to stare at. Her children?''

''Ha! At least am not the Baka that would be stuck with you, sixteen and still you can beat your chest like a man!''

A light giggle escaped Seramu's lips. What? The boy had a point.

''Tsunade. Jiraya! Enough.''

''Oh. The princess of Konoha? My apologies I have not seen you since you were a newborn.'' Tsunade stopped her deliverance of justice, and stared inquisitively at the black haired woman.

''You were present for my birthing.''

Seramu smiled at the child's hopeful look, she could relate.

''No unfortunately I was not present, but I do hope to be present for the birth of your child.''

''That is, if you wish to have one.'' She quickly added seeing the seething frown on the girls face.

''I never knew you had a son as well, Seramu-sama, a closely guarded secret perhaps.'' Hiruzen questioned out of curiosity and perhaps as a means to change the sour topic. Kami knows his sensei's death was still fresh in his mind.

''Hai, that it was, unfortunately he was not of the best of health after been born but thankfully that has changed as you can see.'' Her audience of three looked down to the two children, the blond haired boy had both his index finger connected to a snake like plug, and he seemed very focus on trying to break free. Jiraya lightly snorted at that, he himself could not escape until Orochimaru showed him how, his sister twin sister however was dead set on garnering his attention pulling on his little finger, licking him on the cheeks and across his pursed lips, it was a funny and adorable sight, well for now, if they did this at an older age. Questions will be asked.

''You have lovely children your grace, do you not agree Hiruzen.'' A new voice joined the Frey.

''Heh, who said that?''

''Are you trying to mock me boy.'' Jiraya turned around.

''Kyah! You are so such I could have stepped on you!''

''Tsuchikage-dono forgive my student he is rather.''

''Foolish.'' The one named Orochimaru muttered his two cent, not taking his eyes of the young heir.

'' May I now know their names?''

''Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Sara.'' Seramu announced proudly. Giving Sarutobi a pointed stare, which he replied with a sheepish look of apology.

''Uzumaki? I did not know you were related to the legendary clan of six whirlpools.'' Ohnoki grunted out, resisting the temptation to float.

''There is a lot you do not know Ohnoki.''

''Perhaps you would care to enlighten me Kazekage?'' Ohnoki challenged.

''Perhaps? However, not in the presence of such a stunning woman, I fear her presence would soon render me speechless.'' The legendary Iron sand user was definitely a well versed in verbal banter.

''May I?''

''Of course.'' Seramu replied giving him his hand as he kissed her knuckles softly, a slight grin on his lips, he was good and he damn knew it.

''Pop!'' The adults kept on talking and trying to downplay the other, until.

''Yaata!'' Naruto yelled out surprisingly loud for a one year old. Garnering the attention of everyone around him as he smiled triumphantly whilst his sister dressed in a cute butterfly patterned sundress hug him, sharing his happiness, though Orochimaru was quite sure she knew not why he was elated.

''You are a very special child. Naruto.'' The young genius known as Orochimaru praised as he picked up the snake like contraption, before turning to a gaping Jiraya.

''Do not feel ashamed?''

Loud laughter, which freighted the children, rang out. Adults were definitely scary.

The night went on casually the only wow moments been Sarutobi is gifting of the Raijin No Ken to Naruto. On a whim perhaps? Who knows?

Nightfall.

''Have you managed to find a suitable guard. Mukade-san.''

''Of course my queen do you now doubt my connections?''

''Of course not, I was simply stating the truth, as I do not see anyone beside you.''

''Ah. However, if you did, he would not be an S-class Missing Nin.'' Mukade added in proudly as the air beside him shimmered.

''Let me introduce you to Kakuzu of Takigakure, S-class missing Nin. A man who fought the first Hokage.

''I will serve you as long as you pay me.'' Kakuzu's calm cold voice spoke much of his character.

''Then what happens if you are offered a higher price for my head or those of my children?''

''I do not break my contracts and will never break my contract I will serve you and your family until you all perish.''

''Oh? What has to say you do not become dust before us.''

A light chuckle escaped his clothed lips,'' My immortality.''

FINISH

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the read, thank you.


End file.
